


Dumbledore's Advice

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confusing, Confusion, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dumbledore gives young Harry Potter some advice. I'm not saying it's good advice. Just some advice, that's all.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Dumbledore's Advice

"Listen, Harry," Albus Dumbledore said wisely to the boy in front of him, long fingers folded beneath his chin to look even more serious if possible. "If I could give you one good piece of advice--"

"Good?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. 

"...if I could give you one piece of advice," Dumbledore amended, his eyes twinkling slightly. "It's really just 'don't fuck the bad guy'."

Harry stared at him. "...my primary antagonist is like eighty." he deadpanned. "And also killed my parents." Just in case Dumbledore forgot for some weird reason."

"I'm just saying." Dumbledore put his hands up. "You might come across a younger, hotter bad guy. And if you do..."

"..." said Harry. 

" _...don't fuck him."_

Good talk, Harry thought. 


End file.
